Human Nature
by Yin.Hearts.Yang
Summary: After years of his "Vacation", Johnny C returns to #777. He's finally rid himself of all emotion... Untill a teenaged Squee forces him to revert back to his human nature. A little more than slight SqueeXNny. Not a happy ender either... be warned
1. Human Nature

It would seem he rid himself. He was free of those human idiocies; _feelings_; useless restraints of the body. But no longer! How long had it been? Years, he knew, but how many since he was here. #777, the heavenly number, his home. _What irony_. He thought as he opened the door. The air was sickly sweet with freshly spilled blood. _Ah, Squee. I see you've taken care of my home. Such a good boy…_

"Nailbunny! Mr. Eff, D-Boy! Reverend! I'm back." He shouted into the empty cavern that was his house. It was strangely quiet. He thought this rather odd, but didn't think of it any more than that. Depositing his stuff and himself onto the couch, he looked about lazily for the remote.

"Nny? Is that you?" He heard a voice come from behind the couch. Reflexes strengthened, Nny jumped up and jumping over the couch, pinned the intruder under his weight with a knife to his throat. The boy looked up at him strangely; as his eyes had the appropriate terror, but a smile played across his face, threatening to break. "Nny!" The boy gasped. "I knew you'd come back for me…!"

"What lies are you speaking of, trespasser!?" Nny spat. "I returned only for myself."

The boy turned his head to the side dejectedly, narrowly escaping the blade. "Oh, well…" He murmered. "I kept the house the way you asked, you know… keeping the wall wet and all. Welcome home, Nny." The boy looked back up at the deranged man above him sadly, a faux smile covering it up. "Do you really not remember me?" Tears began leaking from his big eyes, making those eyes sparkle just a bit more.

Nny lifted the blade, ready to plunge it into the intruder's neck when a memory clicked. _I left Squee to care for my house…How long have I been gone again?_ "Squee?" He whispered incredulously. A genuine smile formed on the boy's lips now as he nodded.

Nny stared at the boy below him, and stood to look better. "Squee…?" He repeated as the boy got up, standing now to his chest. He was familiarly thin, his hair slightly longer and he wore a long, baggy shirt that read "777: The Number of the Moose", a shirt Nny recognized as his own. His face was still childish, full cheeks and large, round eyes.

A small spark of something ignighted faintly in the chest of the cold-blooded killer. What was this feeling again? _Wait, feelings… _"No! They've returned!" He wailed and dropped to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Nny!" Squee screamed and dropped to the floor in front of him, reaching out his arms in comfort. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he wrapped his arms around Johnny. His eyes shot open and he stood suddenly to rid himself of the teen's touch.

"Do not touch me!" He screamed at the boy that sat dumbstruck on the floor before him. "Get out of my sight! Go home!" The boy's eyes steeled as he stood quietly and walked down the hall. In his rage, Nny barely realized the boy went in the opposite direction of the door.

"Why? Why didn't it work?" He sighed as he flopped onto the couch. "I was so sure I'd cleared myself of all those irritating emotions. And now…" _And now I feel angry, I feel confused, I _feel_. That's just the problem. Squee, it's his fault. Where'd he go anyway?_ It was then it occurred to him that Squee was still in his house.

"Squee!" He yelled down the corridor. The light was on in his bedroom, the door slightly opened. Nny could hear a hiccupy breathing coming from the inside. "Squee, you in here?" He asked as he opened the door. The boy lay on his bed, a ratty teddy bear in his arms, and he stared at the man absently. "You know that's my bed, right?" Nny said in an awkward attempt to add humour as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"Who says?" Squee murmured, snuggling his bear closer to his chest. Johnny looked over at him questioningly. "You've been gone for 9 years!" The boy sat up angrily. "You left me behind 9 years ago, with those horrible people. I've been living here for 2 years now, just waiting for you to come home. This was _my_ bed!" Squee shouted with a force Nny had never seen from him before.

Without any warning, Squee lunged forward. Even with Nny's heightened senses, he didn't see the boy coming. Nny felt Squee's lips pressed against his hard, warm and tasting of something sweet. A shock, not unlike electricity, spread warmth down his spine. It took only a moment for what was happening to register in Johnny's mind.

"You pervert!" Nny shoved the boy away with such force Squee was slammed against the headboard. "You disgust me, get out of my house." Nny screeched madly.

"This is my home…" Squee said quietly. Nny glared but couldn't bring himself to kill this pathetic, disgusting creature.

"I don't want to see you. Stay out of my way and I'll let you stay for 2 days more. Find yourself a real home in that time…" Nny stood and held up a glistening blade in front of the boy's face. "Or I will no longer hesitate to kill you." With this he left.

_How can that one pathetic child stir so many feelings within me?_ Nny thought angrily. The TV's clock read around 4:40, AM of course, and he felt like eating. He didn't bother to check the kitchen, as everything in there had been touched by those foul hands, and proceeded to grab his coat and walk to the 24/7.

* * *

As he entered his house again, he immediately heard odd sounds coming from his former bedroom (like hell he was ever going to sleep in _that_ bed again). _Damn it kid, you're testing my patience._ He dropped his chips and Freezie on the top of the TV and marched down to where the unpleasant teen was. The door was slightly open yet again, and just before Nny was going to kick it open and tell the kid to _shut the hell up_, he heard his name being called out from the boy's lips.

"Nny! God, oh god, don't leave me again!" He moaned with his eyes closed tightly. As the man watched, Squee pulled his shirt up and held it to his nose, inhaling deeply. What this also did was expose the rest of his body, which was very naked underneath Nny's shirt. The boy's erection hardened even more at the scent of the shirt. "Nny…" He exhaled shakily as his hand moved slowly down his body. Squee's slender fingers toyed with his own chest, testing his nipples. The boy winced as he pinched the sensitive nubs and gasped.

Johnny, though disgusted as he was by this boy, couldn't help but to watch the display with interest. _Why is Squee… Not Squee, this isn't Squee. Squee is gone… But why is _this kid_ brutalizing himself so?_ "Yes, Nny…" He whispered harshly, bitting into his lip until the membrane gave. As blood trickled down his chin from the wound, the boy smirked. _I've never seen someone enjoy their blood spilled…_ Squee's hand traveled farther down to his erection, which was dappled oddly with purple and yellow patches. As his hand wrapped around it loosly, he tilted his head back and took deep breaths. He swallowed hard, "Nny wouldn't hesitate to punish me…" Squee murmured to himself before he let out an inhuman scream.

It took a few seconds for the bystander to understand the sound. He winced as he looked down to the boy's lower body, where Squee had dug his short nails into flesh. Johnny felt bile rise to his throat, and felt an emotion he could not describe. One of utter disgust, yet a curiosity kept his eyes fixed on the boy as his hand began to move almost gracefully. _What a curious thing he does to himself…that perverse beast. Touching himself sexually…But why does he cause himself pain?_ As he thought, Squee began to pant his name. "Nny…Nny…You…Kill me…Nny…" _I see now, he imagines that it's _I_ who harms him. Strange, in 2 years was he never in the basement? Does he know what I do?_

"Squee!" Nny shouted as he kicked the door as planed. All the boy could do was freeze in terror. His eyes swelled with tears that threatened to spill over. Johnny stared at him cruelly. He pulled the shirt up and over his head and held it out to the man that was, in essence, his judge.

"I'm sorry…" Squee whimpered in a pathetic attempt to keep his tears at bay. He stood and turned away. "I can leave now if you wish." His voice steeled. His last words before he was knocked unconscious by a board.

* * *

As Squee's eyes began to open, Nny was ready with a knife at his throat. "N…Nny? What'd you do?" He mumbled sleepily and tried to rub his eyes, only to find they were bound. "Nny!" He yelled terrified.

"You wanted me to kill you; you said it yourself." Nny said coldly in reply. "I might as well use your blood for the wall if you're so keen on spilling it."

Squee hung his head dejectedly. "You've already killed me, Nny." He pulled violently on his bonds, trying to lean forward. "You left, and I waited. Now you're here," Squee narrowed his eyes, something Nny had never seen before. "I'm already dead inside, Nny. All I ever wanted was you…" Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he choked out: "I love you"

Nny was stunned. A proclamation of love, whilst being in the face of your impending death? _Squee, you were always something._ He lowered the blade, only to slash his arm in an instant. Nny, while normally studying the face, watched Squee's manhood closely. As he expected, it rose as the boy stared at him horrified. "You really are a pervert…" Nny smirked, poking the erection with the tip of his knife.

"So?!" Squee protested red-faced, "You're a sadistic madman!" Johnny smiled evilly.

"It has been nice to be your acquaintance, Squeegee." He ruffled the boy's hair before sliding it down his collar bone and holding it there. Squee's eyes widened at Nny's voluntary touch and he smiled hopefully.

"Nny, do you love me too?" Squee asked with the same hope. Nny removed his hand and thought.

"Not that it matters; I'm still going to kill you. You see, I want to rid myself of these emotions; all emotions."

"Please, just answer…"

Nny looked into the face of the teenaged version of the little boy he would visit every few nights. Todd Casil, the boy who he couldn't kill. The boy who was so innocent and forgiving, that Johnny dreaded may one day be crushed by the cruel and hostile world. He felt the spark alight in his chest once again. "I suppose I do love you…"

Pure joy shone out from the boy's smile and made Johnny the Homicidal Maniac smile in spite of himself. "I love you very much…" He whispered. "That's why you must die."

"I know. I only ask for a kiss to send me there, but I don't expect it. It's okay if I die at your hand. I've got nothing else to do, just to tell you I love you." Squee smiled and lifted his chin, exposing his jugular vein to his killer. "Do it…" He whispered softly.

_It doesn't matter now. After this he'll be gone forever. Up to heaven and nice things. _Nny tilted the boy's head back down and pressed his lips against Squee's. After a moment or two, however much the boy needed, Nny pulled away. A dazed look was in the boy's eyes, blush spread across his cheeks, and a small smile graced his lips. _If I can say it…beautiful_. "Goodbye Squee." Johnny said softly before releasing the device.

* * *

Not caring how bloody he became, Johnny took the body down and held it in his arms. Squee; Todd Casil, was now reduced to an "it". Nny let himself cry. He held the still warm corpse and sobbed violently. It didn't matter right now. This had to be done. Nny let himself grieve for the last time, over a boy who loved him so much he smiled while dying at his hands. Grieving is, after all, simply human nature. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Johnny C wants nothing more than to be propelled simply by stimuli, and to remove his emotions which he finds a restraint. Squee is extremely innocent and naïve, and the question that arose within me was "what would happen if Squee was exposed to the wall?" I needed him to remain innocent, otherwise there would be no recognition by Nny, though truthfully I doubt _anyone_ could remain truly pure when exposed to the wall for prolonged periods of time, even with Shmee acting as a "drama sponge". To combine these two elements, I made Squee a masochist.

A refrence to the phrase "dappled oddly with purple and yellow": it was to be assumed Squee did these kinds of things regularly, and I know from experience wounds inflicted by fingernails quite often or always tend to bruise. Bad bruises usually start off a purplish colour and often fade to a yellowed shade.

Though I didn't want to kill Squee, I knew it was necessary as Nny did. There's no doubt Nny would be appalled by the now teenaged Squee's hormonal antics. The reference of "9 years" was to supposedly make Squee 17 years old, as I assumed he was 8 in the comics. Also, in saying he'd been living in #777 for two years was referring to him being 15 when moving in; I figured Squee's parents would have gotten rid of him as soon as possible, but I didn't feel it necessary to indulge in the years between the comic and the story.

Anyway… Instead of breaking Nny's character even more than I already did and had him keep Squee alive, I instead had him feel remorse for this particular kill, assuming this would be a one-time occurrence. Also, this was intended to be a one-sided love. Squee, as a child having no real reassurance of anyone caring for him besides a crazed neighbor and the Antichrist, Pepito (ruling out Pepito for this particular story), I thought it only natural that he develop a love (or at least a kind of schoolgirl crush) for Nny. Nny, on the other hand, as hinted by his kiss lingering "a moment or two, however long the boy needed", I wanted it to seem that Nny did _not_ think of Squee romantically as Squee did him. Such an innocent person in his world of unpleasant, annoying people, Squee would have _had_ to make an impact on him.


End file.
